Ink
by hufflepuff-ish
Summary: Three teenagers walk into Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos, asking for something that the owner, Jeremiah Scarr, won't do. [Written for the QFLC]


QFL FINALS ROUND ONE

Main Prompt – Chaser 1 – Write about a shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley

Optional Prompts – 1 (word) ambiguous, 10 (word) equipment, 14 (quote) 'Money is the root of all money.' — Unknown

Word count – 1,806

* * *

She is taking one step at a time, her gaze set on the walls of the tattoo shop, where sketches are displayed. She's a quiet customer, one that won't get you involved in her decision process. Even though she seems to be in the age range of the people who usually get into Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos—not young but not yet old—her beauty and quiet behaviour makes her stand out.

Jeremiah Scarr is secretly watching her while trying to busy himself. He's not bothered by her, not even a bit, he's simply waiting to see whether she'll stay and get a tattoo or flee. He won't deny that she's easy on the eyes, too. So, he makes himself busy with his equipment and gives her space—the shop has never been a busy place and he would rather that she would think her next decision through, rather than do something she'll regret.

"Your shop is very unique," the woman says and glances at Jeremiah.

"If only that could get me more customers," he replies and chuckles dryly.

She turns to face him with a surprised look and asks, "Doesn't being the only tattoo shop around brings you profit?"

He smiles again and meets her gaze. She definitely isn't one of his usual customers—she's pretty and she seems gentle and elegant. He feels the opposite of that with his unshaved jaw, worn out boots, inked arms and dark clothes.

"Do you know the saying 'money is the root of all money'?" he asks and doesn't wait for her to answer. "Well, I believe it's true. If I would have had more money to invest in this place—to redecorate, maybe make something more interesting out if it, like half a tattoo shop half a cafe, or a bar—the income would have been higher. But I don't have that kind of money."

The woman's eyes wander around the room curiously and Jeremiah assumes that she sees the shop a bit differently after what he said. He almost feels bad for bursting her bubble, but he notices that the way she's looking around still makes it look like she like the place very much.

"I like it the way it is, and I'm not sure it would have worked that well as anything else. There are enough places where people can get a drink or a meal at already—"

The sound of the front door opening makes her stop mid-sentence. The door screeches as three teenagers walk in with confident and happy expressions. They are two boys and a girl who look around eighteen. One of the boys, the shorter one with long brown hair, seems to be the leader of the trio as his friends follow him inside.

"Hello," the short boy says and smiles at Jeremiah and his customer.

Straightening his posture, Jeremiah replies, "Hello, do you need help with anything?"

"Xander would like to get a tattoo," the girl says and gestures at the short boy with a perfect smile.

Nodding, Jeremiah says, "You can take your time to make your pick and tell me when you're ready."

"I'm ready," Xander tells him with a confident smile.

Jeremiah glances at the woman next to him, who seems to be studying the teenagers. He would have preferred if he had more time to talk with her, she's interesting to converse with, and he wonders how he will get some more time with her now that the teenagers are here.

"All right, settle over there," he says and gestures at the tattooing area of the shop, where there are seats for the trio. "I'll be with you in a few minutes."

They do as they've said and pass by Jeremiah on their way to sit down. He watches them for a few seconds. Truth is, he doesn't like teenagers very much—they express their emotions too loudly and too much of it for his liking.

When he looks at the woman again, she meets his gaze and smiles at him.

"You can go ahead and help them, I still need to make up my mind," she says.

"Thank you…" he says, silently asking for her name.

"Cora."

Jeremiah nods and walks over to the teenagers. He wonders what they are doing in Knockturn Alley—not everyone has the courage to visit the street, especially at their age.

"Come on, Flint, get one done as well," Xander tells the other boy.

Flint, which Jeremiah remembers to be s Pureblood last name, smiles and says, "I want to see you go through with it first."

His friend rolls his eyes at him and mutters, "You're such a liar."

Jeremiah interrupts their conversation as he stands in front of them and crosses his arms. "All right, what do you want?"

The question turns all of the attention to Xander, who pushes his hand into the pocket if his trousers until he takes out a folded piece of parchment. He hands it to Jeremiah, who curiously raises an eyebrow and unfolds it. There's a sketch inside, but he only realizes what's drawn there once the parchment is completely unfolded.

He looks at it for a long moment, hiding his surprise behind his usual serious expression, until he realizes that no, he's not imagining. Them, he looks at the trio in front of him, searching for a hint that would tell him that they aren't serious. He doesn't find such a thing.

"This?" he asks them and holds up the parchment.

"Yeah," Xander replies as if it's obvious.

Jeremiah holds his gaze for a moment. He has a mixed feeling in his stomach—irritation and something else, maybe uncomfortable.

"No."

Surprise washes over the faces of the small group.

"What do you mean 'no'? He's willing to pay," Flint asks, angry.

Jeremiah folds the parchment and throws into Xander's lap.

"It means no. If you want I can get you something else," he explains.

After scoffing, the boy says, "Yeah, but I want this."

Jeremiah clenches his jaw for a second, then says, "Well, you won't be getting it here."

The boys in front of him exchange confused glances. In the meanwhile, he notices that the girl's demeanor has changed. She now looks uncomfortable with slumped shoulders and her arms wrapped around her waist. Her gaze meets Jeremiah's and he thinks he sees shame in her expression.

"Let's go," she tells her friends.

"What?" Flint asks, obviously shocked.

Xander glares at her and insists, "No, I want to know why he won't do it."

Then, his moves his glare to the shop owner. Jeremiah glares right back at him, wondering how this boy, who looks sharp and intelligent, can be so stupid. Maybe he's just pretending and he's actually looking for trouble. The former had to deal with problematic customers before and he isn't afraid to use some force or throw a punch if needed, but considering the fact that there are two ladies in the room, he would rather not.

"Look at that parchment, that's bloody why," he growls.

Sitting up in his chair, Xander continues to argue. "If I'm willing to pay you for doing your job but you're refusing, I deserve to know why, you prick—"

Jeremiah feels his anger is about to reach its peak. He comes closer to the boy with a few quick steps and stares at him with fire in his eyes.

"Listen to me, you little brat," he almost yells. "This is a tattoo shop, my shop, and I'm going to tattoo a bloody Dark Mark on no one. Absolutely no one."

From the corner of his eyes, he notices the girl moving away. The sound of her steps is the only sound in the room as Jeremiah feels all of the attention turned to him, probably Cora's too.

''This was a mistake. Now, are you coming with me or not? Because I'm not planning to stay here,'' the girl says behind his back.

Her voice sounds different and for a moment, he's afraid that he scared her. He sees that her friends are frozen in their place, before turning to look at her. She still looks tense, probably a bit angry as well, but it doesn't seem that her anger is turned to Jeremiah. When she looks at him, her gaze softens. Then, she turns around and leaves alone.

Jeremiah turns his attention to Cora, who is standing where he left her. She stares at him for a few seconds, before moving her gaze to the two boys. He can't pinpoint it, but something about her gaze darkness and he almost feel guilty for the change.

The remaining duo gets up from their seats and slowly walk towards him. He can tell that they're angry. One might have feared that they will attack him, but considering his size and height, he is not even the slightest afraid of the two lanky teenagers.

''I'd recommend hurrying to catch up with your friend. Knockturn Alley isn't a place for a girl like her to be walking alone in,'' Cora says.

They nod but keep their attention on Jeremiah.

''Yeah, not everyone here is apparently a righteous traitor like this one,'' Flint mutters.

Then, the two finally walk out of the shop. Jeremiah follows them with his gaze until they're out of sight, probably heading back to Diagon Alley. He finds himself lost in thought about what just happened until Cora's voice snaps him out of it.

''You seem bothered. Did what he said offended you that much?''

Letting out a dry chuckle, he looks at her again and say, ''I've heard far worst. What bothers me is that people like them, who haven't lived through at least one of the wars, might think that this kind of thing is funny or cool. I almost needed to spell it out for him until he realizes why I won't do it.''

''He thought that if he came to Knockturn Alley for this, no one would refuse him,'' she says. ''Hopefully, it's just his teenage stupidity and at some point, he'll learn his lesson.''

He nods in agreement but decides to change the subject and allow himself to calm down.

''Did you make your choice, then?'' he asks Cora and points at the wall filled with sketches.

She smiles and he feels it pulling his heartstrings, before she says, ''As a matter of fact, I did.''

Smiling back, he approaches her and looks at the sketch she's pointing at—it's a pretty and ambiguous drawing that suits her, or at least the image of her that he has in his mind. He moves his attention to her tattoo and pushes the incident with the teenagers to the back of his mind, although he doubts he'll be able to forget about it anytime soon.


End file.
